Rockstar
by BunnyHopster26
Summary: Rock Angelz front chicks Yasmin and Roxxi strut their stuff in the Mall. But when theses sisters get put in the corner they know just what to do to get out and show the haters who they're messing with. Its a songfic


_Wow, Tell me what you think you looking at_

_So, So I think I'm queen Elizabeth_

_Oh, And now I'm stuck inside your memory_

_So, That's why its so hard to get rid of me_

_I'm incredible so unforgettable so no one can take my place_

_I'm unbreakable highly flammable so girl get out my face_

_Oh we got'em going crazy, maybe cuz we so amazing_

_Everybody in a daze and that's the reason why they hating_

_Treat us like some superstars only cuz that's what we are you_

_Know we going really far and ya'll aint even heard it all_

Roxxi and Yasmin were walking down the mall and the center of attention. All of the boys, and some girls, had all eyes on them. Yasmin's brown curly hair had blonde streaks in it and flowed in the wind and down her back. Roxxi's hair was dyed red and layered cut flowing in the wind as well. They new they were hot and they were Rock Angelz.

Everyone wanted a piece of them.

_You hate cuz I'm a Rock star a Rock star a pretty little problem Uhuh_

_You hate cuz I'm a Rocks star a Rock star a pretty little problem Uhuh_

_You hatin' cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be and I don't mind cuz I love it when you looking at me_

_Cuz I'm a Rock star a Rock star, I said that I'm a Rock star, a Rock star keep lookin' at me_

_Wow, Seems to me like I was botherin_

_How? Cuz I make walkin' look like modeling_

_So, Its not my fault the boys keep following_

_Oh, If you were better he wouldn't be wonderin_

_I'm incredible so unforgettable so no one can take my place_

_I'm unbreakable highly flammable so girl get out my face_

The Tweevils stood in the middle of the mall blocking their path way. "Move you little Brats," said Kirstie.

"Like Yea," said Kaci. They bumped hips as usual. And Turned to the sisters. Kirstie then spoke up again.

"Eh, you Brats like I love the new son like what's up?" Kaci laughed at her sister's joke. "You hoes, are like so slutty. You can't sing at all, and you're totally wanna bees and like so annoying. Especially you Yasmin. Taking Eitan from Meyhgan like that you're such a slut." Roxxi was mad as hell and Yasmin had a feeling of guilt and said nothing. Roxxi wasn't backing down. She folded her arms over her chest and was ready to defend her sister's honor. She just waited for Kirstie to finish her little burn. "I mean come on Yasmin she's your little sister. Fucking her boyfriend like that shameful big sis. Just cuz she's like the baby and he was your age. Ugh if Roxxi here hadn't proved herself to be a better singer than you, then I don't she'd have made the band. So stop faking you whore and little bitch and go back to daddy's money." Kacie continued to giggle at her sister and Roxxi was ready to kick ass.

"You done, tweevil?"

"Yeah, _Brat_." Roxxi nodded stepped in her face and gave her the run down.

"Listen up, you will not talk about me and my family that way. Second of Kirstie what's with you. I don't spread your business everywhere and quite frankly its getting on my nerves how you seem to be able to run your mouth but I can't. But, I am not going to stoop to your evil little level. Yasmin and I are going to continue are shopping and brush you little bugs off our shoulders." Kirstie rolled her eyes at Roxxi, while Kacie picked at the bandage on her nose staring at it cross eyed. Yasmin nodded and smirked at the blonde twins.

"Yeah, screw you two. You guys suck anyway. Don't hate cause we rock stars." Roxxi high fived her sis. The twins rolled there eyes. Yasmin and Roxxi continued their strut down the mall walkway and all the boys said "Oooo." Kirstie and Kaci rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, Come on Kaci lets not worry about those Brats." Kaci chuckled.

"Yeah, those tone deaf sluts." Roxxi heard that comment ran back to them in a flash. She swong at Kaci not caring where she hit as long as she got her. Before she heard her reaction Roxxi dashed back to he sister. As they marched down the walkway all they heard was Kaci yelling

"My Nose! My nose! She hit my nose!" Kirstie then began to scream.

"You Brats!" Yasmin then hollered back.

"Its Bratz, with a 'z' and a halo Bitch!"

_You hate cuz I'm a Rock star a Rock star, a pretty little problem, uhuh_

_You hate cuz I'm a Rock star a Rock star a pretty little problem, uhuh_

_Ya hatin' cuz I'm everything you ever wanted to be and I don't mind cuz I love it when Ya lookin at me_

_Cuz I'm a Rock star a Rock star I said that I'm a Rock star keep lookin' at me_.

* * *

Don't flame me for the lyrics because I got this from my Prima J album cover. So read and enjoy whoever will like it. And review please thanks. I love hearin 'em.


End file.
